My Brightest Sunshine
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Misaki's felt as if she went a few rounds with a boxer and she finds herself waking up in Usui's apartment one morning. Who gave her the headache and why is Usui serving her breakfast in bed?


**My Brightest Sunshine **

**I have just finished my exams and now it's back to my favorite pastime of posting fanfics once more. Please read and enjoy **

She just slowly stirred in bed and tried to snap herself out of the grogginess but Misaki had a hard time doing it. She just closed her eyes as she had a splitting headache and felt lethargic and all she wanted to do was hide under the crisp white sheets and never come out till it was over. She grimaced as her head felt heavy and her whole body ached from head to toe.

" Why am I in so bad condition and why does my bed feel so big?" Misaki asked herself and a feeling of horror struck her. This was not her bed or her house so where was she?

She looked around frantically and saw the plain decorated bedroom with a view overlooking the city and she frowned. " No way, don't tell me…." but she was cut off when the door slowly opened.

" Good to see that you're awake, Misaki. It's been two whole days since you were knocked unconscious by that thief and I've actually taken the liberty to take care of you until you were conscious again," smiled Usui at Misaki.

Misaki blushed a slight shade of pink and she looked away as she saw herself dressed in his pair of blue flannel pajamas.

" How the hell did you undress me?" burst out Misaki suddenly turning scarlet and Usui just smirked.

" Don't worry about it. I promised that I looked away and did not cope a fell like you expect me to. Honestly Misaki, I do justice as a male maid you know," he said smiling.

" Two whole days? What happened to me that night? I can't remember and why does my whole body ache while I have this splitting headache?" Misaki groaned as she flopped down Usui's bed once more and Usui just sat down next to her and pat her thigh. He looked solemnly at her.

" Two nights ago, you were closing up Maid Latte at around eleven and I was waiting for you outside the alley. I figured you'd be the one closing up since Satsuki took off early. As it was late, I decided to accompany you on your walk home," said Usui and Misaki blushed once more.

" More like stalking me till I finished work so that you could annoy me so more," said Misaki defensively and Usui just cracked a small smile.

" So, as you were closing up, I saw some tall guy dressed in a leather jacket approaching from the other entrance of the alley. At first I didn't bother but then, I heard that the door for Maid Latte never closed and I rushed inside to find that the door was left half closed. I knew that that guy had kidnapped you," said Usui.

Misaki's eyes widened as she heard this and she tried to recall the incident but her head was in pain so she didn't push it any further.

" Did you remember struggling or putting up a fight?" Usui asked Misaki curiously and she faintly remembered a bit of that scenario.

" _What the? Let go off me you pervert!" Misaki muffled as a big rough hand clamped over her mouth . _

" _Shut up, bitch if not someone might hear us," growled the man._

_Misaki's eyes flared and she kicked his crotch. The man gagged and Misaki tried to run away but the man caught her hand and knocked her out cold with his fists._

Misaki gingerly touched her cheek where a lump had formed and she cursed the man. " I'm sure he was a rapist or a pedophile. What a crude and uncivilized bastard, hitting a girl like that and making her suffer," muttered Misaki and Usui gently touched the lump with his hand.

" Don't worry, it's going down after I applied some of that ointment on you," Usui said and Misaki looked gratefully at him.

" Takumi, you really shouldn't have," Misaki said and she tried to reach out for him but she accidentally knocked his rib and he winced in pain. Misaki looked in horror at him. " Usui… what's wrong?" she asked.

Usui grimaced but he shook it off. " It's nothing Misaki. Don't worry, it's just a minor injury sustained from that incident," he said trying to smile but she wasn't fooled by it.

She lifted up his shirt to see a thick bandage wrapped around his abdomen and he just sighed.

" Usui, what the hell did you do? You look as if you got gutted in the stomach," she said and he just pulled his shirt back down.

" So, I chased the man down to another dark alley where he carried you on his back and was heading to a small brightly lit room at the back of the alley. I knew once he entered the room he would either rape you, kill you, sell you for prostitution or demand ransom and I couldn't let that happen could I?" Usui said and it was Misaki's turn to crack a small smile.

" I called out to him to let you go but he just ignored me so I tackled him down onto the ground and he released you although you were flung on top of the litter bin," said Usui chuckling and Misaki snarled at him.

" So that's why my back hurts like crazy," she muttered.

" The man suddenly grabbed a knife with a long blade from his jacket and ran for you. That bastard was about to murder you but I managed to tackle him once more. I punched him in his eye and he was writhing in pain. I went to help you. I was about to pick you up, but he stabbed me in the stomach and I lost a lot of blood," said Usui.

Misaki looked touched at the blonde male and she felt in debt to him for causing him so much pain and trouble.

" Anyway, in the end, even though I was on the verge of crawling and passing out and that man was about to whisk you away, I managed to stand up and knock him out with a glass bottle. So I called the police and hailed a taxi to take us back to my apartment because I didn't want to burden you mother who was already in poor health," said Usui and Misaki tried to fight back tears of gratitude and shock.

" Usui….I don't know what to say," Misaki choked back tears and Usui just smiled at her again and stroked her hair.

" How about that I deserve to be you boyfriend and that you truly love me," said Usui cheekily and Misaki stopped sniffing and glared at him.

"You arrogant and annoying guy. I'll say whatever I want to," she said defensively and Usui just looked amused at the irked president of Seika High.

" So anyway, how does it feel like living together with me in my apartment so far? Any warm and fuzzy feelings?" Usui teased.

" Well, it seems a bit messy and I feel trapped again since you're like a perverted alien stalker," Misaki replied and Usui pretended to look hurt.

" That's your way of thanking someone who saved your life and took care of you when you were out cold? That sure is a funny way of saying thank you," sighed Usui and Misaki just folded her arms.

" Anyway, thank you Usui for saving me and taking all the trouble to look after me while I was unconscious. I know it was hard of you to look after someone else when you yourself are injured. I really appreciate it and I owe you big time," Misaki smiled at him.

" No problem and anyway, I got to sleep next to you without you realizing it. How nice," said Usui casually and Misaki turned red in the face and she tried to suppress the feeling of excitement and happiness because of sleeping next to her one love.

" Well, prez I think you should eat up if you want a speedy recovery," said Usui as he brought down a tray of scrumptious food which made her mouth water. She couldn't wait to tuck in as her stomach was growling as she hadn't eaten in two days.

" I cooked it specially for you since I know that you would like breakfast in bed,"he grinned at Misaki smiled back at him.

" You're not that bad, Usui and maybe I was wrong to call you a cold and uncaring man," Misaki said as she stared at the stack of steaming hot waffles with maple syrup poured on top which spelt out the words : " I LOVE YOU"

Misaki felt the heat rise to her neck as she poked her fork into the waffle and began eating it, savoring every bite.

" Glad you like it so enjoy the rest of your breakfast while I clean up," said Usui and he got up to leave but he paused and kissed Misaki gently on the cheek and went out of the room.

Misaki smiled at the breakfast and looked out the window. " He sure knows how to make a girl feel loved and special even though he is still a pervert," Misaki said as she glanced at him peeking at her through the small opening of the door.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please read and review and I hope to see you soon in my other pieces of work.**


End file.
